Its not like we ASKED for it
by KawiiPotatoDesu
Summary: Grace used to go to a old school until her mother got sick and she had to leave her hang behind. Her mom died and years later highschool starts. She returns to her School and finds out everyone seprated. She decides to unite them but then getting wrapped in this cute red heads finger
1. Chapter 1

"Hello I am Grace" a girl at the front said in a soft voice "I used to live in America but I moved back here to take care of my mother". The teacher nodded not really caring at all "Um sit next to sasori he is the red head in the back".

Grace gave a small nod and sat next to the red head. The teacher went and started a lesson about stuff that she already knew. So she didn't want to listen and just thought of her mother. _and someone else she found very special._

_Flashback__a little boy was in a ditch his eyes widen. a black wolf stood above the ditch its eyes red. It growled in anger its teeth sneered showing its frightful teeth. it howled and made the little boy cry in fright. "HELP!" The little boy yelled._

_he knew no one was gonna because no one ever cares. "help" He whispers his eyes closed tears falling like water falls. The wolf gave a long howl and he waited for the blow. But I never came. Looking up his eyes widen._

_a young girl maybe 6 stood in front of the other boy. "grumbla dje quanto" she growled "FO SAKA NO MANA". The wolfs eyes widen in surprise and wimpered in fear. The girls eyes soften "maka no frighta" she then scrambled out of the ditch and hugged the wolf "go". The wolf nodded and left his head bowed to the young girl. The boy was so surprised._

_"W-who are you" He asked shakily. The girl smiled softly "michoa Grace". He guessed this girl was named grace... hmm. "why did you save me?" he asked another question still afraid. She chuckled "Because. why shouldn't I. what is your name?". The little boy shook "akasuna sasori"._

_Flashback end_

the girl smiled at her old memories of her first love sasori. she never did forget him and his red hair. for one thing she knew is that hair was un forgettable. Then she felt a note pass on her desk. She looked around to see how gave it to her to see the kid next to her smile a little. Not sasori another guy. He had black hair and red eyes and was a cutie. Hmm too bad my heart is already taken.

she opened the letter and smiled a little

"_hello I am itachi uchiha and I guess your grace. Well come to konoha high. since you don't have friends yet if you want you can hang out with me and my friends. I would like to get to know you more you seemed nice :)". _

she instantly wrote back "_thank you. I would appreciate that. you also seem nice so I would love to hang out with you and your friends"._

she passed the note back to the uchiha and he nodded with a little smile brung back to his lips. The bell rang signaling for lunch. "Hello" She said the brightest way she could. He smiled also "Hey. So want me to show you to the café. its kinda a big school" he offered. she accepted the offer and began to walk to lunch with him. as they got down there she began to talk to itachi some more.

she didn't know a topic starter until she saw a bunch of girls squealing around some person but she couldn't see very well. "um itachi-san why is there a group of girls over there" She was honestly interested. He snorted "Those are the fan girls of the Akatsuki. They must be surrounding one of there members, most likely sasori". Sasori? She thought before when she sat down next to the red head sasori it might be the guy from her past but she just couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"sasori or aka scorpion is a member of the akatsuki. He is know to be a huge flirt and his best friends are Kisame Kakuzu Pein Zetsu and Deidara. HE has his own fanclub and liked to use girls as one night stands" He decribes. she frowned this didn't sound like her old friend sasori so she just ignored it and commented "Sounds like a Douche".

"Oh I am a douche" A slik voice said from behind her "You know when you hate someone it actually means you like them". it was sasori and she could tell. she kept her cool though. "If that was actually true then no one in the world would hate eachother. So your basically lying because people in this world do hate eachother" she explained like a know it all. She turned around and stalked off with itachi. she didn't feel like he was worth it.

Her and Itachi got to the lunch room and he brang to her to his table. Sitting there was a white haired man cursing like its his last day to talk a blue haired girl who was doing paper orgami talking to the white haired guy angrily. then there was a over dramatic guy who had a mask on and kept saying he was a good boy and finally there was a another girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

he pointed to each of his friends the white haired man named hidan, blue haired was konan, the masked man was tobi, and the blonde girl was sunny. "You can sit next to me" Sunny offered brightly. She grinned and sat next to sunny. "So Gracie-chan What brings you to this dumbass school" Hidan asked. ( Ik your gonna kill me if I don't do something hidan like but don't worry something good will come soon ;D) Grace frowned "My mom got sick so I moved up here to help her". Hidan nodded "I see".

a awkward tension came up but quickly went away as Hidan stood up with a confident smirk "Be right back" And he ran off. "Um does anyone know where he went?" I asked confused. Sunny laughed "He always does this. He sometimes leaves to do something random". Then after 10 miutes Hidan came back with a black bunny "HELP SACRIFICE IT FAST THE TEACHER IS COMMING!". a bunch of teachers were chasing him as he held the bunny in the air.

it was such a sight to see. I couldn't help but join in laughing as everyone began to laugh. she smiled in thought 'I think I found some people worth my time'.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after school and I was walking with sunny. Sunny actually was my old friend when I was younger. Our mothers knew each other so today we decided to hang out today. I started to talk to her about what happened while I left. She also told me what happened in the school while I was gone. I laughed at the part where she told me that our once popular place got destroy by the new populars.

we stopped at a dango stand where we got some dangos. I licked my lips hungrily. I ate it all in one bit gulping happily. "Sunny I haven't had dangos in forever. hey sunny do you know what happened to Madara-sempai?". Sunny looked at me and shrugged "After you left he stopped talking to us. He started calling himself Tobi and wore masks whenever he could and cut his hair short. its sad" she said frowning.

Grace frowned deep because of sonny's next sentence. "He made the Akatsuki the one who bullied us...". I growled and stood up abruptly. "THAT ASS!"I yelled. Sunny's eyes widen but she went back into her sadden manner. I knew Sunnys past too well and knowing Madara doing this to her friends. "Hey do you know what happened to Olive..." I asked no whispered.

Sunny's eyes began to water as she covered her face "Olive is in the hospital. She finally did what you said and stood up for herself. Later that day the akatsuki came after her". My eyes narrowed 'Madara im coming for revenge you lil shit' I thought angrily. Sunny sighed "Yeah we landed pretty hard..." . I sighed and yelled loudly "GOD DAMMIT". I knew I had to do something if I wanted my friends back. Then an idea popped in my head.

She remembered how she first met Madara. He was picking on Olive and I punched him in the face. I told him he shouldn't pick on girls who know they could beat him to pulp but actually wants to stay in school. Then she told Olive that she should stick up for herself, If anyone is gonna do it its gotta be her. Then I heard loud laughing. 'madara' I thought grimily with a twisted grin spread on my face.

Sunny got creeped out. I saw Kisame Kakuzu Pein Zetsu Madara Sasori and Deidara talking about sports laughing about something that happened. Sunny got scared and hid behind me. They didn't even notice me as I passed by. I growled "Bitch". Madara turned around "Who you talking to you-" then our eyes met and his eyes widen. "I dare you to finish that sentence" I growled with a smirk.

Yes by now he could beat me up. Oh I forgot to mention something. When we were together I was known as Hot back hand. why? well this is your answer. "Grace". I know he didn't finish his sentence but you know for being a douche he deserves. And i'm also doing this for my lovely readers. I back handed slapped him hard with a look that if it could kill he'd be dead.

"WHY DID YOU SLAP ME YOU WHORE" he yelled.

"BECAUSE YOUR A DOUCHE AND PUT OLIVE IN THE HOSPITAL" I yelled back

"SHE WAS BEING A BITCH"

"YOU WERE BEING AN IRROGRANT BRAT ASS MOTHER FUCKING MAN WHORE"

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO"

"SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE A FUCKED UP POTATO"

yes this went on for a while. Everyone around was amazed by our colorful conversation.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT SNOW CONES LOOK LIKE THEY'RE SNOW"

"NO THERE FUCKING ICE GET IT RIGHT"

"SNOW"

"iCE"

um yea we got off topic...

Finally sunny stepped between us and went in her Not-so-cheerful-shy-sunny. "YOU LITTLE FUCKING ASSHOLES" motion a me and madara "meep" and silence on our parts "IF YOU DONT NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL BLOW YOU TO HELL". Deidara raised his hand "Art is a bang" which sasori responded with a "No its enternal". "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PREPPY GIRLS" Sunny said demonically to Sasori and Deidara.

When everyone shut up she calmed down and spoke happily "now talk casually". everyone was dead panned and scared. "T-Truce?" I asked scared. Madara nodded "T-Truce". Sunny put her hands in the air "YAY FRIENDSHIP".

Later that day...

Sasori was on the other side of the building wall as the sun was setting. Me? I was on the other side of his wall. We were in a corner basically. "So you know Madara then and was their old leader" He replied softly. He smiled at my old memorys with my old gang "yeah. Although when I leftour gang got seprated he still knows not to mess with me". I heard him chuckle on the other side.

"that's hard to believe looking at you myself" sasori commented smugly. I pouted "You shouldn't be talking". He smirked "getting defensive now are we?" he replied with another smug remark. I sighed loudly "If you want me oh so badly you should have said so". He rolled his eyes playfully "I can get you wrapped around my finger, and heart over heels before me". I snorted "Ha yeah right". Suddenly I saw him move from the wall and smirk "well then its a deal. I beat you I can make you fall for me before this school year ends". MY eyes widen "W-what?". He laughed "Well looks like I don't even have to try to make you stutter. This should be interesting".

He started to leave and I began to fum. oh this guy. He was half way through on walking when I yelled "I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU". I immendently turned around and stormed off. But maybe if I stayed for a second. Maybe if I just loked careful for a second. I could see him chuckle and smiling softly at me...


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned as the light of the window made contact with my face. I stayed up too late last night reading a book called The Distance Between Us. groaning she got up and got dressed. Heading downstairs she frowned hearing loud coughing from her moms room. Then a big wolf that come up to her thigh and if stood would be 2 head taller than her, trotted in the room. You know in the flashback? This is actually her pet wolf.

"mendo" I said smiling. The wolf nodded bowing. I threw a biscuit at the black wolf. It barked happily and eat the treat. I took out a granola bar and chowed it down. Tastes so good... After that short sweet moment I got my bag and brushed my teeth. When I felt ready I exited my house leaving some insta ramen on the table for mom.

The cold air surprised be a little as I shivered. I knew it was autumn but I didn't expect it to be this cold. I lived close to the school so within a few minutes I saw the school and groaned in the inside. stupid school.

I saw Sunny waiting outside of the school building sipping some Coffee not even showing any signs it was cold. I sweat dropped 'how'. I got over to her and gave my best smile without my teeth chattering. She chuckled "Not used to this weather yet are you?". she caught me there. I shook my head and my head bowed "No".

She laughed and ruffled my hair "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon".

We began to talk about weather which I know is weird but that's what we are. "Um Grace" Sunny mumbled. I looked over to her but found she wasn't looking at me. But then quickly she looked back so I didn't get to see where she was looking. she put her hands over her mouth "Are you and Sasori dating".

My mouth went open a lot. My face paled and I looked over to my left to see Sasori standing there with his groupies, Looking at me. When we made eye contacts he smirked and blew a kiss. I blushed and turned away. "Lets go sunny" I took her hand and stomped away. I could feel Sasori laughing his ass off. Oh you wait Sasori...

No one was in the classroom when I got there. Thank god. I muttered some curses and sat down irriated. I wasn't having the best day ok? I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed...

The next person to come into the room I wasn't actually expecting. Itachi must have noticed that no one was there when we exchanged looks. I couldn't help but smile. Well at least I knew I wasn't gonna be alone for the rest of the day!.

As the class came in one by one I started to get confused. The bell was gonna ring in like a minute and sasori wasn't even here yet. That punk.

He came in, both feet in as soon as the bell rung. The teacher glared at Sasori "Your late Akasuna". He just smirked and returned to his seat. "Ok now today..." Basically after that I just ignored everything and doze off. Don't act like you haven't done this either.

later...  
>I was walking to lunch alone since Itachi said he had some business to attend. It was actually pretty boring until a teacher bumped into me.<p>

it was Kakashi sensei. "Grace can you bring these upstairs to my office. Tell them Kakashi sensei asked you ok" Then he sped off. JERK!. I groaned loudly "Why did they always choose me?" I muttered. I began to take the boxes upstairs to his classroom. Well that's the room the packages said...This

When I got to his room I set the boxes down rubbing my hand cause it hurt. stupid boxes. I walked out of the classroom to suddenly see Sasori with a bunch of girls giggling surrounding him as he just leaned against the wall. My face lit up with anger but shook it off quickly. It doesn't matter.

I quickly went past them only to bump into a girl who must have jumped back in embarssment cause her face with beat red. I toppled over, Yes toppled. Thank goodness I didn't have anything on me or that would have been hell. I groaned a little but got up. this guy is an asshole but that's what I expected.

I got to the lunch room and sat down not bothering to speak today. Sunny looked at me worriedly but I just smiled and said "I'm fine".

Later after school I was walking home alone. I told Sunny I was gonna be Fine and I was gonna go vist Olive. She warned me to be careful and I just laughed. How bad can Olive be heh.

I got to the hospital and went to the front desk. The nurse looked up and said in a snooby voice "Whad ya want". I had to force myself to not smile. "Um can I se Olive Freckingson?" I asked poiletly. She snorted "Room 144B I give you luck". Wow she was a little mean much.

When I got to the hospital room it was quite. See I told them it would be fin. Then as I opened the door I heard tons of screams with a guy under Olive yelling like a scard little girl as she threaten him with a needle. Oh these walls were sound proof... I put on a small smile "Hi Olive".

All heads turned to me and I suddenly felt awkward. Her eyes widen "OMFG GRACE I MISSED YOU!". She jumped and tackled me over. Damn she got strong. "HOW HAVE YOU BEEN" She squealed happily. I chuckled "Fine. I missed you too". She finally let go and grinned "This is what happens when people say they need to put me down to rehab. See now that Grace is here she can take me out and I can Leave".

The doctor sighed happily "Finally". I had to give them a lot of money like 1,000 bucks or something and I could take her. When we got to my place I called Sunny and we all came together in my living room. We began to talk about what our plans were for college and getting olive caught up. But olive was already caught up since she studied a lot in the hospital.

I began laughing as we watched a movie. I finally had my girls back. Nothing can go wrong...


End file.
